Only You
by Narisa16
Summary: From the beginning for him, it was always her. ItachixSakura
1. You and Only You

Only You –

"Sakura!" I exclaimed, going out of the back door. "Sakura please, it wasn't what it looked like!"

"Leave me alone you big jerk!" She called back.

I searched around the backyard, the pinkette was no where to be found. I needed to talk to her, explain things between me and another girl wasn't what it seemed.

I sighed as I searched all around the backyard; Sakura had been hurt before, by my little brother, Sasuke, and now she thought I hurt her too.

"Sakura!" I called again. "Please come out, I want to talk to you, I want to explain everything!"

"There is nothing to explain!" I heard from behind a near by tree. "I don't want to see you or talk to you ever again!"

"I wasn't kissing her, she was kissing me… Believe me; I would never do anything to hurt you." I said, beginning to search behind the trees.

"Yeah and I'm supposed to believe that?" Sakura said. "You're no different then your brother!"

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes! I wish I never would've met you or your brother!"

"So you regret that I ever cared for you when you were only eight… That I played princess and knight with you when you were? That I gave you your first kiss?" I began. "I remember you forgot how to say my name when I kissed you, you said, "Tachi"."

"…I regret it all…" Sakura said, a little sadly.

I continued to search for the girl, then smiled a bit when I found her on the tree swing, the petals of the cherry blossoms fell from the tree, onto the ground around her. I had put that swing up for her when she was three and she had to have it under the Sakura blossom tree, since the tree had her name.

"You look pretty sitting there." I said, looking at her.

"Mmm… Thanks…"

"Mmm… Thanks…" I mimicked.

She looked back at me, her emerald green eyes filled with sadness. I approached her and touched her shoulder gently.

"Looks like I found you."

"Why did you mock me? You know I hate that."

"I know. I know a lot of things about you." I said, looking up at the tree.

"Do you now?" Sakura said, looking up at me.

"Yes, like you hate being considered weak, you love dumplings, you brush your hair one hundred times before going to bed…"

"What? How did you know that about me? You're never in my room!"

"My little secret."

"I would like to know how you know Mr. Itachi Uchiha…" The feisty eighteen-year-old said, standing up.

"Alright, well I was walking to my bedroom and then I heard you singing. I enjoyed listening to you." I began. "As I listened to you, I saw you brushing your hair and I counted that you brushed your hair one hundred times."

"I feel like I have been stalked by a twenty-three-year-old man…"

"Really now?" I said, looking down at her.

"Well yeah, I mean you watched me brush my hair." She said, turning away.

"Sakura?"

"What do you want Itachi?"

"Do you want to break up? Is that what you want?" I began, turning away from her. "I will if you want me to."

"Hmmm…"

"I'll miss kissing you, holding your hand, holding you…" I said, touching her finger tips with mine.

"You weren't really kissing her? It was the other way around?"

One of our hands locked together, a gentle spring breeze blew over us, the sweet smell of cherry blossoms filled the air.

"I'm in love with one girl, and one girl only, and it's not Ino…" I told her. "I'm in love with this beautiful girl that I have taken care of since she was an infant."

"Itachi…"I heard her whisper, as she locked her other hand in mine.

I squeezed her hands; there was no other girl I was in love with, no other girl I adored, no other girl that I would rather be with… From the moment I saw Sakura, from the moment I held her in my arms, I was in love. My feelings for her never grew weaker, or dimmed out, every day they always got stronger and stronger.

She and I turned around and faced each other, Sakura looked into my black orbs, I stared down into her round, green orbs and stroked her cheek.

"I-I'm sorry for what I said Itachi. I was so hurt and I just…"

"I understand that you didn't mean it. It wouldn't have mattered anyway; I would still love you even if you didn't love me back."

"I really, really do love you Itachi, you truly are my knight."

"I'm just an irresistible guy I guess." I said, smiling warmly.

"Itachi… Don't be so full of yourself." Sakura said, hitting my chest playfully.

"I'm just kidding my cherry blossom princess…"

I stroked her cheek lovingly, then leaned forward and pressed my lips to her's and she automatically began to kiss me back.

Being with her, kissing her, it just felt right. It was like when she came to me, she completed me. Sakura was the missing piece to my puzzle, and I definitely have no regrets about anything.


	2. A Little Child

A Child –

Itachi's P.O.V. ~

Being rich you would think I would have everything I needed and desired, but sadly that's not the case. I had everything; I had it all thanks to my parents. But it just wasn't what I wanted. My life had a hole in it, this HUGE gap; my life was a puzzle I couldn't complete.

My little brother, Sasuke, thought everything of being rich; he asked mom and dad for something and 'boom' he had it in his possession. I hoped that when he got older he would find the worthlessness of material items. He was eight so he had quite some time.

I thought life would be every day the same, but then she came into my life.

"Now out sales have increased 70% thanks to you son!" My father exclaimed.

"Hooray for me." I said, sarcastically.

"Yes! Pat yourself on the back, thanks to your handsome charms added to the commercial and your appearance at all our stores our electronics are selling like crazy!"

I sighed he obviously couldn't tell I was being sarcastic, he thought I was being serious. My dad could be so clueless about things, clueless about the things I really wanted.

"Father?"

"Yes Itachi?"

"What…" I began.

And 'what' was all I got out before his cell phone began ringing and I just knew he had to take the call. I sighed as I stood to my feet.

"I know you probably have to take this call so…"

"I'm sorry; maybe we can talk later on, maybe at dinner?" He said, before answering his cell phone. "Hello? Oh! Mr. Fuji how are you?"

I turned and walked out of my dad's office, yeah we were going to talk later on at dinner… Right dad, you don't even come to the dinner table half the time.

I needed to get some air, to get away from this place for a while.

I headed down the long hallway towards the front door, but before I could to the entry way, I encountered with my mother.

"Itachi, just the person I wanted to see!" She said, with a big smile on her face.

"Yes? What is it mother?"

"Your cell phone has been ringing off the hook with girls who are interested in you! I took the time to answer it and tell them that you'd call them back!"

I felt the whole room begin to spin, what has she done? And more importantly how did girls get my number if I didn't give them number?

"How… Did… They… Get… My… Number?" I asked, very softly.

"Oh your father had your number programmed into the first hundred phones." My mother explained. "And girls ended up getting the first hundred phones at EVERY store. Didn't your father tell you?"

"No, I guess he forgot to mention that to me…"

"I figured he said something to you about it or even asked if you wanted to do something like that."

"Well he didn't…" I said, feeling my blood beginning to boil. "I don't even know those girls and…! No never mind… I'm going out."

"Where are you heading?"

"I'm going to walk through the park that's near by."

"With a girl?" My mother cooed.

"…No mother… I am not interested in anyone, and until I find someone that interests me, I am riding solo." I said, walking away.

I finally got to the entry way, I grabbed my black jacket and stepped out of the front door. But once I did I almost broke my neck, I held onto one of the sliding doors of the house and looked down.

Sasuke's action figures were all over the porch, I sighed as I stepped over the toys and slipped on my black tennis shoes going on my way.

I looked back at the house and just wondered how I was apart of this family. I was so different then them, I cared about different things then them.

I put on my black jacket and zipped it up, cooler then it was the other day, fall was definitely coming.

Our house wasn't too far from the park I went to, that was where I sat and thought about things. I did this quite frequently, no one even knew about me going to the park by myself, like they seriously cared.

"Maybe… I shouldn't be apart of my own family?" I said, quietly to myself. "Maybe I'm not supposed to be there …"

I placed my hands in my pockets and looked over at the park, (told you it wasn't far.) there I found the usual place I sat at, the bench under the oak tree.

"Why am I so different from mother and father and even…Sasuke?"

I approached the park bench and sat down, oh and don't feel bad for me. I have felt this way many times in my thirteen years of living, I had feelings too you know?

"I'm just a business tool to my dad, I don't know what I am to my mother, I am basically nothing to Sasuke." I said to myself. "Maybe I was a mistake."

I folded my hands, placed my forehead on top of them, and closed my eyes. As you can tell I was a very lonely child. I was…Maybe possibly… Unloved by my own family, it was sad but true.

I was beginning to think my life was pointless, that there was really not a particular reason why I was around. Now that's really bad hearing that coming from someone my age, I had my whole life ahead of me and yet I found it pointless to be alive. I figured my life to be an unfinished puzzle that I could never complete.

"If I ran away and never came back, I'm sure I wouldn't be missed. They'd probably go BUY a new son to replace me."

I opened my eyes and looked straight ahead, my sadden face became a curious one when I saw a pink blob behind a tree. I hadn't noticed that when I first got here. I quickly stood to my feet and slowly started over to the pink blob.

"What is that? It looks like a giant pile of bubble gum…"

But as I got closer I heard snoring, a soft snore, like that of a child. Very similar to Sasuke's. I took a peek behind the tree and gasped at what I saw. There was a little girl, looking no older then Sasuke, sleeping under this maple tree. She had such pretty pink hair, it was unusual but it still was pretty. It seemed to sort of suit her. Her face was pale and her whole body was shivering, though she had a on a little pink coat. I assumed she was sick.

I came around the tree and felt her forehead, I was correct, she had a high fever.

"You are sick little girl." I said, kneeling down and picking her up. "Mmm….What can I do?"

I stared at the shivering and sleeping girl that was now in my arms, I knew I couldn't leave her out here by herself. Where were her parents? I checked her pockets for anything that would give me a clue of who she belonged to. And well instead I found a letter,

Dear sir or madam,

Please take care of my little girl; I am unable to provide the proper care for her. I am sick and poor, her father left her and me two years ago. As you can see at the moment she isn't in the best of health either. She has come down with the flu and should be taken care of immediately since she is so young and feeble. Please take care of my little cherry blossom, she is very precious.

Thank you…

P.S. – Her name is Sakura Haruno, which is why I called her my little cherry blossom.

I folded the note and put it in my pocket. I held the girl tightly in my arms and started to run back home with her. I didn't know exactly how I was going to keep her a secret from anyone, but somehow I felt it was destined for me to find this child and take care of her. It felt as if it were my duty to take care of this precious child. I felt as if maybe… Even though she was only eight she would possibly change my life.


End file.
